1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process for filler tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2014-231286 sets forth to weld the end face of a thermoplastic-resin filler tube to the opening of a fuel tank. The filler tube comprises a flange at the end to be welded to the fuel tank. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2003-194280 also sets forth to weld the end face of a filler tube to the opening of a fuel tank. A welding site in the filler tube is formed in a heavy thickness, compared with the other sites. In addition, it is deemed possible to make the filler tube have a heavy thickness by corrugation molding.